ENTERTAIMENT:Bad Star
by Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk
Summary: "Jika aku tidak ada bersamamu nanti, kau jangan membenciku, ya?" "Jika kau pergi aku akan membencimu." "Kau melupakan janjimu sendiri." "Kau berjanji." Apa yang terjadi dalam perjalanan tokoh dalam cerita ini? "SAMBUTLAH BINTANG KITA!" Summary Gak nyambung. Author baru. Don'like don't read. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu. Slash, Gay. enjoy


_Chapter 1: Star_

_Seorang pemuda berdiri didepan sebuah pintu besar yang ditengahnya bertuliskan huruf-huruf besar._

**RUANG AUDISI**

_Mencoba mengatur kegugupannya, ia menyisir rambut pirangnya yang berantakan kearah belakang. Tekadnya sudah sangat yakin saat memutuskan datang kesini dan ikut audisi. Dibukanya daun pintu tersebut secara perlahan, menengokan kepala kedalam ruangan yang diisi tiga orang juri berwajah serius, yang duduk tepat didepan panggung kecil untuk para peserta menunjukan kemampuan. Si pirang mengambil nafas dalam, dengan mantap ia melangkah kearah panggung dan menghadap para juri dengan senyum kaku._

_Seorang juri berwajah cantik menatap kertas pendaftaran lalu menatap kedepan-kearah Si pirang, dengan senyum tipis ia berucap._

_"Silahkan, Uzumaki-san!" Pintanya pada pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut agar melakukan aksinya._

_Dan dari sebuah tekad pemuda itu memulai segalanya dari awal._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** Amma Cherry Present**

** ENTERTAIMENT: Bad Star**

** genre: Romance., Humor.,**

** pair: Sasuke. U., Naruto. U**

** Rate: T+**

**warning: OOC, AU, amberegeul, SLASH, TYPO, Lime, tidak menggunakan EYD, rating dapat berubah, alur cerita gak jelas, don't like, don't read.**

**Cerita ini ditulis hanya sekedar hobby dan rasa cinta author kepada pairing ini. Jika ada hal yang tidak berkenan silahkan tekan tombol back. Mari kira ramaikan fandom ini. :3**

.

.

.

**ENJOY~**

.

.

.

.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

Ketukan sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer itu, terdengar berirama di setiap langkah kaki jenjang berbalut celana training berwarna biru tua oleh Sang pemakai. Sepatu olah raganya yang berharga mahal masih terus melangkah hingga tiba di depan pintu kayu dengan ukiran unik. Tanpa mengetuk, tangan berkulit tan tersebut membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Ruangan dengan dominasi warna cream, dihiasi oleh picture-picture berkualitas juga sebuah lukisan dari seniman ternama yang membuat mata selalu tertarik pada keelokannya, lantai dengan karpet import buatan tangan asli turut menghiasi ruangan dengan meja kayu mahoni berada dekat karpet, sofa merah marun kulit buatan import terlihat nyaman dan pas disudut ruangan, di temani pot bunga kecil di atas meja kaca yang bunga lavendernya selalu segar karena diganti setiap hari. Benar-benar ruangan ideal untuk bekerja.

Seseorang yang duduk di kursi empuk depan meja yang berhiaskan miniatur-miniatur juga beberapa potret lain, menatap sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya tanpa ijin dengan tenang.

"Pagi sekali kau kesini? Apa, kau tidak mandi saja dulu baru kemari?!" Dengan senyum yang menyipitkan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup, ia menatap Si pria pirang ramah,.Walau terlihat jelas kantung matanya yang hitam tanda ia tak bergeser dari sana entah sejak kapan, ia tetap punya kharisma yang menarik.

Sang pria pirang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Kaos putih polosnya yang tipis ditambah keringat yang membasahi membuatnya benar-benar seksi, menampakan kulit tannya terpampang jelas sepanjang ia berolah raga pagi ini. Ia tersenyum miring pada orang di depannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku terbunuh dengan berkeliaran lebih dari jam enam pagi, ya? Harusnya kau lebih tau dari aku, 'kan?" ucapnya tersenyum mencemooh. Ia menatap menyebalkan kedepan. "Katakan, hal apa yang membuatku terbangun dua jam yang lalu? Kau menelponku, menyuruhku kemari, bukan untuk melihat penampilan menyedihkanmu, 'kan? Kakashi?" Katanya arogan pada orang yang hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja dulu?" ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas di dalam lacinya. "Naruto, kau ambeien atau apa? Duduklah!" serunya jengkel ketika Si pirang hanya berdiri sedari tadi dan hanya mengamati pergerakannya.

Memutar matanya, Si pirang berjalan kearah sofa merah marun di sudut ruangan. Mata biru Si pirang kembali mengamati Kakashi yang tengah sibuk membongkar isi lacinya. _Bodoh seperti biasa._ batinnya sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kiri, ia mengerling kembali. "Kau, harusnya persiapkan dulu semuanya sebelum memintaku datang. Kau pikir aku pengangguran yang bebas 24jam?!" semakin sinis saja ucapan Si blonde.

Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah Naruto duduk santai, ditangannya terdapat kertas tebal yang di tebak si pirang adalah skenario.

Belum saja pria jangkung tersebut duduk, Si pirang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap tak suka pada Kakashi. "Aku menolak! Jika kau ingin aku berperan dalam film. Aku sudah katakan aku hanya akan jadi penyanyi juga bintang iklan!" Naruto mulai tidak sabar ingin pergi. Membuang waktunya saja datang ketempat ini.

"Aku yakin kau akan menerima tawaran kali ini, karena bukan hanya ceritanya yang sangat mendukung. Tapi, karena Sutradara yang akan memegang film ini," Kakashi menyeringai tipis dibalik masker wajahnya, membuat Si pirang mengangkat alisnya penasaran campur bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Manik biru itu terbelakak lebar sekian detik ketika sebuah nama dari kata terakhir meluncur dari mulut Sang manager.

Ekpresi arogannya kembali, ia menatap Kakashi selaku managernya itu dengan sorot serius.

Kakashi hanya mendengus malas dan menguap akibat tiga hari ini tidak tidur, bahkan tidak beranjak dari ruangan yang meski nyaman tetap saja sumpek jika diam terlalu lama.

Naruto mendecih, "Kemarikan itu," ia merebut kertas-kertas yang tersusun menjadi satu lalu mulai membaca naskahnya. Alis pirangnya menyernyit dan terus membaca dengan serius. Matanya menatap Sang manager tiba-tiba, "Akan aku pertimbangkan. Nanti kau akan kuhubungi setelah tiga hari. Jaa~" ucapnya meninggalkan ruangan yang seketika semakin suram sambil membawa naskah yang ditawarkan untuknya.

Kakashi ingin sekali menangis sambil meremas dadanya lalu bilang 'SAKITNYA TUH DISINI'. Saking kesalnya ia karen merasa tak dihargai oleh artis bimbingannya. Dengan aura suram yang mampu menarik mahluk-mahluk astral, ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang baru kemaren tiba saat di pesannya.

.

.

.

.

Sedang di dalam mobil Lamborgini kuningnya, si pirang menyeringai setan.

"Kita akan segera reuni, Sasuke~."

Lalu tertawa ditengah laju mobil yang tidak manusiawi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Berlin. 01:15pm**

"Iya, Aniki?"

"Aku akan kembali besok, pekerjaanku sudah selesai kemaren. Hn."

Pliip

Telepon ditutup. Sosok pria itu lalu melempar putung rokoknya ke dalam bak sampah sembelum mematikannya. Mata onyxnya yang tajam mengarah kearah kota yang di penuhi gedung menjulang. Senyuman merekah di wajah tampannya ketika sebersit kenangan menghampiri otaknya.

"Pulang. Hmm..?"

Gumaman entah untuk siapa, namun sorot matanya yang tajam melembut dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak kecil berlari dengan gesit menghindari kejaran beberapa orang yang terus mengejarnya sedari tadi. Nafasnya memburu, dan ia sudah menyerah jika di tangkap dan di jadikan bulan-bulanan orang-orang tersebut._

_"ITU DIA.."_

_"TANGKAP ANAK ITU...!"_

_Seruan segerombol orang itu membuat ia terus mengayuh kakinya untuk berlari. Ia masuk ke gang sempit dipenuhi kardus-kardus berkas dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan seseorang tidak menariknya lalu membawa bersembunyi kedalam kardus besar disisi gelap gang tersebut._

_"Ck. Cepat sekali bocah itu lari."_

_"Kemana anak itu?!"_

_"Aku melihatnya berlari kearah sini!"_

_"Sudahlah, lain kali kita akan tangkap bocah nakal itu!"_

_"Sudah, ayo, kembali?!"_

_Suara-suara orang dewasa itu pun perlahan hilang dari pendengaran kedua orang dibalik kardus tadi. Mengintip sekilas saat merasa aman, mereka kelaur dari persembunyian lalu menghela nafas bersamaan._

_"Aku ingin pulang saja." Disela mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu sehabis dikejar ramai-ramai, bocah berambut pirang tersebut menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas kedua lututnya yang di tekuk._

_"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencuri, Dobe!" seorang bocah bersurai raven yang usianya tak jauh beda dengan si pirang tadi menatap sengit Sang blonde yang menangis dalam diam._

_"Aku lapar, teme. Aku hanya mengambil sepotong roti dipasar dan mereka mengejarku seperti tadi!" seru si pirang dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya._

_"Pencuri tetaplah pencuri. Bagi mereka tidak ada ampun untuk seorang pencuri." ujarnya sok dewasa, tidak ingat jika umur mereka barulah 8tahun. "Semoga saja kita bisa cepat di temukan oleh keluarga kita. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita jadi gelandangan lebih dari satu hari." serunya menyemangati si pirang dan dirinya. "Lagi pula, salah siapa tadi tidak sarapan saat akan pulang ke jepang!"_

_"Kau jangan menyalahkanku soal itu. Aku tidak sarapan juga bukan urusanmu. Weekkkss!" Si pirang menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Mereka kembali kejalanan setelah bercanda dan tertawa layaknya anak kecil bermain. Berharap secepatnya di temukan oleh keluarga mereka._

_"Hei, anak nakal~!"_

_"EEEEHHHH!" Seru dua bocah tersebut bersamaan saat mendongkak menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya._

_"Khekhekhe..."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAA..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC.**_

_**haiii~… saya bawa fanfic baru lagi. #ditendang**_

_**fanfic ini sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan alur tidak jelas dan penuh flashback.**_

_**ini juga sudah pasaran banget temanya. mohon dimaklumi jika imajinasi author gak kece karna masih baru. nemu ide dikit langsung ditulis pdhal yg lain gak ada yg kelar. hahahaha**_

_**maaf nyampahnya kebanyakan.**_

_**RnR pliss**_

_** TOMAT-JERUK**_


End file.
